


I Swear I Have A Reason For This

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Embarrassment, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hotels, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: “Is there a reason you’re a naked in my bed?”A. There’s nothing wrong with skinshipB. My clothes were on fire so I stopped, dropped, and rolledC. I am waiting for someoneD. Chris covered his





	I Swear I Have A Reason For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutesudon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/gifts).



> **Prompt: **For the drabble thing: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” with Chris and Victor (nothing sexual, I'd just love to see what is their explanation for ir hahahahaha)****

“Is there a reason you’re a naked in my bed?”

 _A. There’s nothing wrong with skinship_  
_B. My clothes were on fire so I stopped, dropped, and rolled_  
_C. I am waiting for someone_  
_D. Chris covered his_

Chris didn’t have an escape. Viktor was in his bathrobe, hair a sopping mess because the hair-dryer wasn’t working. Strands of hair pressed against the back of his neck because Viktor got himself a haircut recently. The luscious hair and ponytail that were his signature look turned into a formidable undercut. Evidence that Viktor had been in the senior skating-division for a few years while this year marked Chris’ first.

Added on top of that, Chris was naked in Viktor’s hotel suite and on the latter’s bed, no less! Was there anything in this world that Chris could say without sounding incredibly stupid? Better yet, getting out of here was a better idea than a chitchat. Chris fumbled under the sheets, tying a loose bedsheet around his waist before tripping over his make-shift skirt when he got off the bed. Planked across the floor, hoping that Viktor would turn a blind eye.

A little difficult because there was a teen in his hotel suite, but Viktor gave Chris his gentleman’s dignity before retreating into the bathroom to give Chris a bathrobe to wear. Chris mumbled his thanks, pink in the face and scared.

He flubbed. Somehow, Chris got into the wrong hotel suite, but his card worked. His card unlocked Viktor’s door and that was why Chris was here, but would no one would buy that story. Not to mention, Chris was stuck in a tongue-twister because how the hell was he going to justify why he was naked? Was “justify” a good word for this context? Probably not, but it didn’t mean that Chris couldn’t try.

“You’re Christophe?”

Chris nodded, eyes flickering to his feet so that he wouldn’t meet Viktor’s gaze. Bundled in a fluffy bathrobe, Chris’ voice broke and stuttered as he tried to explain himself. Mentioning that his hotel card got him in here, mentioned that he didn’t have his glasses so he couldn’t see the room numbers very well, and he was naked because…

“I’m playing _Murder Night_ with a few skaters.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not murdering anybody because that’s illegal.”

“Ah, yeah…” Viktor pulled up a chair for Chris to sit down. “Well, I’m not going to question about the nature of the game.” He hesitated for a moment. _“Are there senior-debut kids running around naked?”_

Chris shrugged. “One of the rules is that if you’re naked, nobody can tag you out.”

That wasn’t the answer Viktor was looking for. For the first, he felt like an adult. _A legit, walking-talking adult._ Standing while a 16 year old sheepishly asked if he could stay in Viktor’s room.

“I’m safe as long as I stay in a hotel suite.”

“Why don’t you go to your room?”

Chris managed a weak chuckle. “I think it’s on the other side of the hotel, and someone will tag me before I get there.”

“What happens if you’re tagged?” A ticking time-bomb nestled into Viktor’s chest when Chris looked up to the ceiling as if he asked God for an answer.

“Well, I won’t be tagged if I’m naked, but it’s not ethical to wander around naked either.”

 _Yet you’re here._ Viktor kept that comment to himself. Okay, Chris had to strip somewhere to have gotten here. He needed to find Chris’ clothes. Chris told Viktor that he left his clothes in a public bathroom near this floor’s elevators. Viktor committed it to memory before leaving the suite.

Viktor wasn’t sure why he was doing this. To kick Chris out? He could’ve kicked Chris out anyway, _naked or not,_ but the thought didn’t settle well in Viktor’s mind. He would have to talk to the coaches tomorrow and tell them to keep a good eye on their skaters so that something like this won’t happen again. Thank God the reporters left the hotel or this would be a scandal waiting to happen. A scandal that’ll ruin all the skaters and coaches that had worked so hard to be here.

Viktor didn’t mind that nobody would know that he was the hero. For something like this, there didn’t need to be a hero. There needed to be a responsible _adult_ to clean up the mess, and Viktor shuffled into a bathroom and retrieved Chris’ clothes. On the way back to his hotel suite, Viktor half-wondered if he would find some senior-debut skaters running around, _hopefully clothed._ If he did, he was going to give them a good lecture that would rival Yakov’s.

In the end, Viktor returned to his suite without seeing anybody and he gave Chris’ back his clothes. Chris was less pink when Viktor returned, and he managed to meet Viktor’s eyes for the first time that night.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” The message rolled off Viktor’s tongue before he sat on his side of the bed, motioning that Chris could sleep on the other side. Chris fumbled, stuttering that he had no–

“Chris, I was stupid when I was young and I still am.” Viktor patted the other side of the bed. “It’s okay. You can sleep here and go back to your suite when morning comes.”

 _Better for you to stay here than get in trouble._ Oh, the security cameras were probably recording a show, and Viktor would have to visit the front desk later tomorrow to explain the craziness of tonight.

Oddly enough, Viktor didn’t know much about Chris yet he did so much to keep the teen safe. Somewhere in the facade that Viktor had worn in years, there was a crack of compassion peeking out. A tiny sliver that motivated Viktor to care about someone for the first time in years.

Chris didn’t seem like a bad kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of how this story went


End file.
